My One and Only
by Guardian of the Water
Summary: Lucy begins to think about her future, and her friends. She begins to wonder how her future would have been without Natsu. And Natsu...has an answer to her question. Based off Timagirl's beautiful animation called 'My reason to smile' (You can find this animation on deviantart)*oneshot*


**My One And Only**

* * *

Lucy sat on her bed leaning against the headboard, hugging her knees as she rested her crossed arms on top of it. Lucy sat there, thinking about the future of Natsu, herself and her friends.

'_Levy and Gajeel would probably start dating, and then they'll get married and have kids…_ Lucy thought _and they should start dating soon or I'll go mad!'_ She thought about Levy and her crush. '_I mean you could practically see the chemistry; even a blind person can see it! They should just confess, but noooo, they'd have to be stubborn!' _Lucy rambled in her head.

'_Were Natsu and I like that?'_ Lucy wondered as she thought about her boyfriend. They started dating a few months ago and they were still going strong. It all started when Natsu crashed one of her dates…

* * *

_Lucy was brought to a fancy restaurant and was taken to a vacant table where her date sat, her date had sandy blonde hair, beautiful jade eyes, tanned skin, a buff body and a charming smile._

"_Um…hey…Philip was it?" Lucy asked as she took a seat. Her date, Philip, heard her voice and looked up in response and smiled at her. _

"_Yes, I'm glad that you could make it Lucy-san…"_

"_Lucy is just fine, I'm not late or anything am I?" Lucy bashfully asked, bowing her head in a form of an apology._

"_A-Ah! No, in fact you actually on time, Lucy" Philip reassured her_

_Lucy sighed in relief, "Thank Goodness, I thought that I was going to be late because of Natsu" Philip raised an eyebrow at the said name. "Natsu…? Who's he? Is he your boyfriend or something?"_

_Lucy eyes widened comically at his statement, shaking her head and hands she said. "W-what?! No!?" 'Although I wished he was…' Lucy added mentally. _

"_I see…" Philip trailed off, as the menus were place in front of them. Lucy stared at the menu that was place in front of her, opening the menu the sight nearly made her eyes pop out of her head. The prices! These prices are enough to pay her rent for months! No, years even! Hell, she could buy the whole apartment if she had this money._

'_Wait, what is this?" Lucy thought spotting something on the menu, 'Bift-eck et purée de pom-mes de terre…? What is this? I don't think that I can even say this and half the things on this menu I can't pronounce'_

"_So…tell me a bit about yourself." Philip spoke without looking up from his menu._

"_Well…" And just as she was about to reply, the restaurant doors blasted open, causing it to dislodge itself from the hinges. Lucy jumped in her seat in shock and surprise, observing the 'now' dislodged doors; she noticed the doors having a 'slight' cinder to them. Looking closer those burn marks were actually handprints. _

'_Handprints…?' Lucy pondered over, 'That means…!' Just as she was about to make her conclusion, the attendant shivered in fear as she observed a figure slowly making it's way towards her. The figure had disheveled pink hair, sticking up in angles, onyx eyes, scaled white scarf wrapped around neatly his neck, a black vest with gold trimmings showing off his toned abdomen, a black waist-cape round his waist, white pants and sandals. It was Natsu._

_Making his way towards the restaurant attendant, he spoke in a low menacing voice._

"_Lucy Heartfilia…" The restaurant attendant squeaked and jumped in the spot, feeling intimidated by his mere presence. _

"_S-s-she's over th-there" the attendant said, stuttering over her own words, pointing over where the said stellar mage was seated. The dragon slayer gave a silent nod of approval and walked towards the table. Grabbing the celestial mage, he tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, earning a small squeak from the blonde. Natsu then stomped out of the restaurant with the blonde over his shoulder._

"_Sorry!" Lucy called out as they left the restaurant. When they were outside, Lucy started pounding onto the dragon slayer's back, hardly doing any damage to him, earning weird looks from passersby._

"_Natsu! Put me down!" the irritated blonde said in protest, how dare he crash her date! The said dragon slayer ignored the blonde's screams and protests. Lucy huffed and gave up; her partner won't listen anyway despite whatever she says._

_After a moment of comfortable silence, they had reached Lucy's apartment. Instead of entering through the door, Natsu jumped up onto her windowsill and unlocked her window. Stepping inside her humble abode, he dropped her onto her bed. Turned around and stared at the wall in front of him._

_Silence swirled around the two mages, as they waited, waiting for either side to speak._

"_Natsu…?" Lucy said, finally breaking the silence after for what had felt like an eternity._

"…_Why?" Natsu asked quietly, Lucy gazed at her partner in confusion wondering what he meant. "Why must you go out on dates with these people when…"_

"_When…?"_

_Natsu gulped, "When…when you belong to me."_

_Lucy gasped covering her mouth in surprise in the process, "Natsu-"_

"_Why are you the only person who could make me feel this way? Why do I hate other boys touching you? Why don't you notice the hints I dropped? Sleeping in bed with you, invading your privacy, staying in your house." Natsu drew in a huge breath, and drew it back out in a heavy sigh. "Do you even feel the same way I do? Do you…love me?_

_Lucy grew teary-eyed as she took in Natsu's beautiful confession, "Natsu…why didn't you say so…" Standing up, she walked over to the dragon slayer and wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in for a kiss. Their lips connected, Lucy felt fireworks going of in her head. Natsu froze as he felt Lucy's lips connect with his warm ones, he felt Lucy beginning to pull away, he snapped out of his daze and pulled her in closer._

_After a minute, the couple began to pull away from their heated make-out session, panting heavily._

"_You know…I only went out with those guys just to make you jealous." Lucy said, breathless. "Did it work?"_

_Natsu only chuckled and said, "I guess it did…"_

* * *

Lucy smiled fondly as she recalled Natsu's confession, where would she be without Natsu. Lucy paused and thought over her previous thought. Where _would _she be without Natsu? If he was gone…

Lucy began to tear up over the thought of Natsu bloodied, broken and dead on the battlefield. And of course, Natsu, who always has the _**best **_timing in the word, just had to appear.

"Yo Luce! Wanna go on a-what's wrong? Why are you crying? Who made you cry? Tell me who it was and I'll beat the crap out of them." Natsu asked concerned, "Luce…?"

"S-sorry…" Lucy sniffed, "I was just thinking about how would it would be if you were…g-gone" Lucy started to bawl after she said 'gone'. Natsu sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You weirdo," Natsu began. "Don't cry, smile. I'll be with you forever." Natsu grinned at his girlfriend. Lucy returned a teary grin back at him. Natsu wiped her tears away with his thumb. "After all, who's going to protect you when I'm gone."

Leaning close, Natsu pecked her lips. "Besides, if you're sad then I'm sad, if you're happy, I'm happy. You're the reason why I give it my all everyday. You're the reason why I smile. You're my first and last love. You're my one and only"


End file.
